


And they were roommates

by pjoandaftg



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: College AU, F/M, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, mentions of jasiper, percabeth, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjoandaftg/pseuds/pjoandaftg
Summary: Annabeth Chase is looking for an affordable apartment she can stay in until she graduates. Fortunately she finds an affordable one pretty quickly. Unfortunately that apartment comes with Percy Jackson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me... please.  
Also it’s a bit short but don’t worry the next chapters will be longer.

Annabeth Chase stood in front of the door to her new apartment. She knew that she was to have roommates but all she knew about them was that they were both guys and couldn’t afford to live here by themselves. She put down the box she was carrying and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a girl stood in front of her. She was pretty with long orange waves and she had a petite frame.

“Hi,” she said. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Annabeth Chase, the new roommate,” Annabeth said.

She was worried she had the wrong apartment for a moment. She could have been sure that it was two guys.

“Right,” the girl nodded. “Come in, I’m Juniper, Grovers girlfriend.”

That made more sense, Annabeth thought.

She followed the girl into what looked to be a living room and there sitting on the couch was a young man. He turned around to see who walked in the door. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had an orange Rasta cap on which in Annabeths opinion was an interesting fashion statement.

“Hi,” he said and held out his hand. “I’m Grover, you must be Annabeth.”

Annabeth shook his hand “that’s me.”Grover let out a little chuckle at that. 

“Uh - Welcome home, guess,” he scratched the back of his head with one hand and gestured around the room with the other.

Annabeth looked around at the kitchen/living room. You could clearly tell that two male college students lived here. Although it had clearly tried to be cleaned she could see play station and the controllers in a mess of cords by the T.V, she could see the empty bag of chips and cans of soda overflowing in the bin and if she looked closely she was pretty sure that there was a blue sock under the couch. All in all it wasn't too bad, but there was a lot of for improvement.

She looked up to see Grover looking at her nervously. She gave him a small smile and she could visibly see him relax a bit. 

“Let me show you to your room,” he said walking towards the narrow hallway. He pointed to a door. “This is my room and that door beside it is the bathroom, but don't worry its not the only one, your room actually has an en suite.” He walks down past the bathroom and points to the next door, beside the bathroom. “That's Percy’s, he wanted to be here to welcome you but he had swim practise, he should be home in an hour or so.” Annabeth nods along, she was wondering where her missing roommate had been. Grover turns around and points to the door opposite Percy’s room. “And that’s your room. It used to Charles Beckondorf’s room but he graduated and let Percy and me rent the place off him for the next year. So uh - I’ll let you unpack. Just shout if you need anything.” And with that Grover walks back to the kitchen. She can hear him murmur something to Juniper but she can’t make out what he said.

She opened the door to her new bedroom and was surprised by its size. It must be the biggest room in the apartment and Grover wasn’t lying about the en suite. The bed was a king and there was a decent size wardrobe against the wall. There was a little window seat by the window. Smaller than the one back home, but still, the room was much nicer than she expected. And the view. It was gorgeous. Towering skyscrapers could be seen and the busy streets. A lot of peoples ideal view would be of the ocean but not Annabeth’s. Annabeth loved to see the architecture and people going about there day. 

After admiring the room for a bit, she set about unpacking. She only had an overnight bag with her as the rest of her stuff was coming tomorrow. She had a quick shower to help wash away the muggy feeling she always got after travelling and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, leaving her hair down to help it dry. She walked into the kitchen/living room and the smell of curry hit her like a bus. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until her stomach let out a way too loud growl.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed as she finally entered the kitchen. “That smells delicious!”

Juniper turned around from where she was stirring something at the stove, while Grover set the table.

“Do you like chicken curry and rice?” Juniper asked and let out a smell breath when Annabeth nodded enthusiastically. “Oh good,” she said. “I was afraid you wouldn't like it.” 

After that Annabeth went to help Grover setting the table, telling him that she lives here now so stop telling me to sit down and relax in her own house. When Grover finally let in and let Annabeth help, the curry was ready. The three of them had just sat down to eat when the front door opened.

In walked a man, early 20′s, maybe 6 feet tall, with damp, shaggy black hair and tanned skin. He dropped his bag beside the door and threw his keys in the small bowl beside the door. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He opened up his mouth to say something but froze when he saw Annabeth.“Your new,” he said in a thick New York accent.

“This is Annabeth,” Grover said and at Percy’s still confused expression added “our new roommate.”

Percy’s mouth immediately made a little ‘oh’ shape and he stuck out his hand.“Hello Annabeth, I’m Percy. it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Annabeth shook his hand and all she could think of was, _of fuck_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small girl hopped down from the stool she was sitting on and stuck out a tiny hand to Annabeth. "I'm Estelle." she said.  
Annabeth shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Estelle. I'm Annabeth."  
Estelle looked between Percy and Annabeth. "Are you Percy's girlfriend?" The question was so blunt that Annabeth couldn't help but laugh and the chocking noise Percy made had her laughing harder.

It was Annabeth's third week living with Grover and Percy before she had her first real conversation with Percy. Her and Grover clicked really well. Whenever it was just them at the apartment, conversation moved smoothly and effortlessly. Annabeth hadn't felt like this since she first met Piper, three years ago.

Annabeth was currently walking up the stairs to the apartment after her run. When she walked in she was met with the sight of Percy Jackson, using a spatula covered in pancake batter, as a microphone as he danced around the kitchen to music Annabeth was almost certain was from The Little Mermaid. He was wearing plaid pyjama pants and a plain white t-shirt. It wasn't until she leaned against the wall watching him did she notice the little girl, maybe four years old, giggling at Percy from the counter.

Percy spun around and stopped dead when he saw Annabeth. He gave her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. He moved to turn down the music and when he did Annabeth simply said, "Please, don't stop on my account."

At the sound of Annabeth's voice, the small girl turned around. She looked at Annabeth with big, brown eyes that sparkled like the sun. Annabeth then understood why Percy would be dancing around the kitchen at 9 o'clock in the morning. She would to if it meant putting that sparkle in her button eyes too.

The small girl hopped down from the stool she was sitting on and stuck out a small hand to Annabeth. "I'm Estelle." she said confidently.

Annabeth shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Estelle. I'm Annabeth."

Estelle looked between Percy and Annabeth. "Are you Percy's girlfriend?" The question was so blunt that Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. and the chocking noise Percy made had her laughing harder. 

"No, no I'm not. I just live with Grover and him."

At that Estelle just nodded and turned back to Percy, "Are the pancakes ready yet?"

"Not yet, but they'll be ready soon." Percy answered back.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Annabeth turned around and went into her room. Just when she reached the door she looked back and saw Estelle sitting on the counter, her back pressed against Percy's chest, where he stood behind her, both of them stirring the pancake batter. Annabeth tried and failed to suppress a smile. 

-

When Annabeth came out of her room, Percy was wiping down the counter while Estelle was eating pancakes on the couch and watching 'SpongeBob SquarePants.' When Percy saw her he gestured to the fridge, "There's some pancakes in the fridge if you want some.”

Annabeth took the pancakes and stuck them in the microwave to heat them up before adding some lemon juice and sugar to them. Percy grimaced at her pancakes. 

"Do you have a problem with the way I eat my pancakes?" she asked teasingly.

"No, its just, how do eat that. Lemon and sugar on a pancake goes against the natural order of pancakes."

Annabeth snorted at his seriousness. "Let me guess, you douse yours with syrup?"

"That's the only way to do it. That or Nutella. Depends on my mood." He said grinning.

Annabeth laughed at that. They fell into a comfortable silence as Percy finished cleaning and Annabeth finished her pancakes. 

"I didn't know you babysat." Annabeth said.

Percy turned to face her then. "What?"

"Estelle, do you babysit her often or-?"

Percy let out a little chuckle at that, "Estelle's my sister. It's my Mom and Paul's anniversary so Estelle is staying here tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh, no. She can stay as long as she likes."

Just then Estelle walked back into the kitchen, with an empty plate and syrup all over her face and hands. As Percy picked her up and sat her beside the sink to clean her up, Annabeth could now see the resemblance between the two. Their nose and the shape of their eyes were so identical she didn't know how she didn't see it before. And even with her baby face, Annabeth could see the same elegant features that Percy had. She didn't realise that Percy had asked her a question until he repeated her name.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Estelle wants to know if you're doing anything today and if you'd like to join us on a trip to the aquarium?"

The truth was that Annabeth wasn't doing anything today and she's never actually been to an aquarium before. But she also didn't want to impose on their day together.

"It's really nice to offer but I -" before she could finish her sentence Estelle burst out.

"Please come with us," she batted her long eyelashes at her, another thing she and Percy had in common. "Pleassseee." she pleaded again. And how was Annabeth supposed to say no. It would've been like kicking a puppy.

"Ok, just let me grab my coat."

-

As it was the aquarium was only a short subway ride from the apartment. And even though Estelle unofficially invited Annabeth, she was really quiet and stuck close to Percy's side, that was until Annabeth made an offhand comment about how she has never been to an aquarium before. After that, Estelle felt it her life mission to tell her everything there was to see and know about in the aquarium. When Annabeth asked how she knew so much, Estelle held her head up high and said proudly, "Percy studies the fishes in school."

When Annabeth sent a raised eyebrow Percy's way he shrugged and said "I study Marine Biology."

Annabeth was surprised by that. Although she didn't know what Percy was studying in college, she wasn't thinking it was marine biology even though it kind of made sense. He was on the swim team for one and she had often heard Percy and Grover ranting to each other about the environment and climate change. She had thought that it was for Grover's sake who was studying environmental law. She herself has been one of the few people who have listened to Grover complain about the government and how they treat climate change as a joke. He makes such valid points and he's so passionate about it that it's hard not to agree with him. Annabeth would bet money that Grover will help change the world one day and she'd be only too happy to help him. 

When they arrived Annabeth first thought was how beautiful the architecture of the building was. How so much time and effort must have went into building it. The three of them walked inside. They refused the tour with Estelle telling Annabeth that she'd be her tour guide.

After about two hours they left and went for food. They then brought their food to a park so Estelle could play. Annabeth and Percy sat on a bench a bit away but still close enough so they could keep an eye on Estelle, who had already made a new friend by the looks of it.

Percy and Annabeth sat in silence while they ate their lunch. After some time Annabeth felt the need to say "Your a good brother." She didn't know why she said it, she just knew it was true.

"Yeah, well, she's a good kid. I just want the best for her you know." And Annabeth did know. "I want her to have a better childhood than I had. She deserves that." Annabeth looked at Percy then and she saw how in that moment he looked older. Like he had seen and been through more than any other 20 year old should have. Annabeth felt an understanding then. To the boy who she knew nothing about and yet they lived under the same roof. Two people who had grown up too soon and probably had enough baggage between them to fill the ocean, or a really big lake at least. Percy must have seen that too, because he offered her small smile.

Percy looked like he was going to say something then but Estelle ran up to Percy, jumping from on foot to the other. "I need to pee." she exclaimed. Percy laughed and stood up.

"Come on then." Estelle furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You can't bring me. You're a boy. You're not allowed in the girls toilet."

Percy held his hands up in mock salute.

Estelle looked at Annabeth. "Will you come with me?"

Annabeth smiled at Estelle, stood up and took her hand. She turned to Percy "we'll be right back." And with that Annabeth and Estelle walked over to the restaurant they got their food at to use the bathroom.

When they came back out, Estelle’s small hand in Annabeth’s bigger one, they found Percy sitting where they left him but with three big ice cream cones. 

The minute they crossed the road Estelle let go of Annabeth’s hand and took off running towards Percy. There she practically snatched the cone from his hands. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted syrup or sprinkles or anything so I stuck with vanilla.” Percy said offering Annabeth a cone.

”Well you can’t go wrong with vanilla.” With that she took a bite of her ice cream. “It’s lovely, thank you.”

Percy gave her a small smile and turned to Estelle who had managed to get ice cream all over her face. “All right maggot, lets go. We have a nemo to find at home.”

Back at the apartment, everyone got into their cosiest pyjamas and snuggled down on the couch to watch ‘Finding Nemo.’ Estelle was practically buzzing from where she sat in between Percy and Annabeth. But that buzz quickly turned into exhaustion from the long day she had and fell asleep before Marlin even made it to Sydney.

When Percy came back from putting Estelle into the comforts of his bed, the two of them sat in silence as they finished the movie.

’Finding Nemo’ was never Annabeth’s favourite movie growing up. Her favourites were movies like ‘Mulan’ and ‘Pocahontas’. But she was starting to think that maybe after today, that her mind could be changed.

After the movie ended, Annabeth stood up to go to bed.

”Thanks for letting me tag along today,” she said.

”No problem.” Percy said and after a moment of contemplation added “Estelle likes you.”

”Well she’s a good kid.” 

And with that Annabeth went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of Percy being a big brother and I love the idea of Estelle loving the ocean like Percy does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish line was in site with Percy just in front, but suddenly a blue shell came down and hit him, while Annabeth sped past him into 1st place. She jumped up out of her seat while Grover laughed at Percy's shocked expression. But his disappointment quickly turned to amusement at Annabeth's little victory dance. She held out her hand.  
"Pay up boys."

After that trip Percy and Annabeth went from only seeing each other in passing to almost friends. She was still closer to Grover than she was to Percy, but that might be because Annabeth and Percy's timetables were always clashing so they were never really in the apartment at the same time. But Annabeth quickly found out the next week that it wasn't a coincidence that both Annabeth and Percy were free last Sunday to take Estelle out. They both, in fact, had Sunday free. Annabeth just hadn't realised because she had spent most Sundays with Piper either shopping or going to the small coffee shop on campus so Piper could stare at the cute blonde behind the counter.

But this Sunday, Piper was spending the day to finally get to know her new roommate, Reyna. So Annabeth had the day free. She had decided to skip her morning run in favour of sleeping in. It had been a long week. So she was very surprised that she found both Percy and Grover on the couch playing Mario kart. And by the sound of it, Percy was winning.

She went to grab a cup of coffee and when she returned she took a seat on the abandoned armchair, tucking her legs around her. She looked outside and saw that it was spilling rain. Skipping her morning run was a good idea, she thought. Her thoughts were pulled away when Percy let out a shout of celebration and Grover slammed his remote onto the couch.

"I give up. You're unbeatable." He whined while Percy just laughed.

"Don't worry buddy, no body's ever beaten me. I'm just too good." Percy said as he patted Grover's back.

Annabeth smiled at their interaction with amusement. Grover must have seen it because he looked at Annabeth and said,

"You mock my failure Annabeth," he put his hand to his heart in exaggerated hurt. "I'd like to see you do better."

Annabeth laughed and put down her cup. "Alright," she said. "Ten bucks says I win." Grover and Percy looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning back to Annabeth. Percy stuck out his hand, Annabeth shook it. "Deal."

Annabeth picked up the remote. "Now no tears when I crush you Jackson, I can't live with two crybaby's. One's more than enough." Percy laughed a sharp laugh at Grover's hey! But Annabeth could tell by he wasn't actually hurt because he had a soft smile on his face.

The two of them decided that they'd do best out of three races. Percy won the first one and turned a smug grin at Annabeth while she flipped him off. Annabeth won the second game and copied Percy's smug grin back at him. The last game, they had decided to play Rainbow Road. The whole race, the two of them were throwing insults back and forth at each other in an attempt to throw the other one off. None of it worked and when it came to the last lap, they were both quiet with concentration.

The finish line was in site with Percy just in front, but suddenly a blue shell came down and hit him, while Annabeth sped past him into 1st place. She jumped up out of her seat while Grover laughed at Percy's shocked expression. But his disappointment quickly turned to amusement at Annabeth's little victory dance. She held out her hand. 

"Pay up boys."

Both Grover and Percy gave her ten bucks each and when Annabeth started fanning herself with the two notes, both of them lost it and burst out laughing. Annabeth quickly joined in and soon enough the three of them were all in fits of laughter.

After they had all calmed down and the tears and stomach aches stopped, they all went to their own rooms to get dressed. When the three of them were all ready to go they set off down the road. 

Not far from their apartment was a small diner. Annabeth had been there before. It was quiet and stayed open late at night. Not to mention the food was delicious. They all sat down in a small booth and waited for the waitress to come take their order. Annabeth ordered the spaghetti carbonara, Percy got the lasagna and Grover got the veggie burger.

When their food arrived they all dug in. The conversation flowed easily. Grover telling them about the week long trip he'll be going with one of his classes. Percy was talking about his next swim meet and Annabeth listened, adding her input when necessary. When Grover excused himself to go to the toilet, Percy suddenly turned to her.

"I just realised," he said. "We've lived together for almost two months now and I still don't know what you're studying."

Annabeth let out an amused puff of air. "Architecture." she said.

"That's so cool. Imagine one day in the future, I'll be walking around New York and look at a massive skyscraper and I can turn to the person beside me and say 'Hey, you see that building. Yeah, my old roommate was the architect. That's right. _The _Annabeth Chase was _my_ roommate.'"

Annabeth let out a small laugh at that. "I have to pass my course first."

Percy made a _pshaw_ noise and did that hand flapping thing. "Please, you'll pass with flying colours." And he looked so certain when he said it that she could almost believe him. Almost. But not quiet. 

When Grover got back they split the bill and Grover went back to the apartment, he had an assignment due the next morning that he had to finish, and Percy and Annabeth headed towards the supermarket.

Annabeth had planned on going the next day but they were in town and it was convenient. Percy said he'd tag along simply because he 'didn't have anything better to do.' 

They went to target because they were college students and couldn't afford to go anywhere else. They got a basket each and were walking down the aisle when Annabeth realised she was alone. She didn't think much about it, she just thought Percy went to grab something. That was until something popped out at her a scared the living shit out of her. She jumped back and let out a sharp scream all the while the contents of her basket rolled around the ground because did she mention, she also dropped her basket.

Percy took off the Halloween mask, gasping for air through his laughs. Annabeth thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "You should've seen your face." He then imitated a face so horrendously stupid that Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Percy's grin got wider at the sight of her upturned lips.

Annabeth looked down at her stuff, "you're picking them up, asshole." This made Percy's grin bigger. She didn't even think that was possible.

He bent down and picked up Annabeth's stuff, deodorant, toothpaste, some chocolate, a pen and some tampons. And unlike most boys would've, he didn't even bat an eye when he picked them up. The basket now refilled, he handed it back to her. "M'lady," he said in an awful accent.

Annabeth took the basket back with a fond "dumbass."

Percy then picked up his basket then and Annabeth saw the mask in his basket. It was some Freddy Krueger type mask. She raised an eyebrow at it. "You getting that?" she asked.

Percy shrugged his shoulders casually but his eyes sparkled mischievously, "Grover hates jump scares."

Annabeth would make sure to go slowly around corners from now on. "I pity your middle school teachers."

Percy let out a startled laugh at that. "You don't even know the half of it."

And despite it going against everything Annabeth taught herself, she found herself wanting to know the 'half of it' and that scared her. A lot. 

Percy and Annabeth paid for their stuff and headed back to their apartment. On the walk from the subway to the apartment Annabeth let herself think about the past two months of living with Percy and Grover.

It was nice. The three of them living together and hanging out, and Annabeth could tell, that this was the start of a friendship unlike any other she's ever had. She wouldn't go as far as saying they're family. No, they're not family, not like Piper, not yet, but she couldn't help but think. Give it time and well, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I downloaded Mario Kart Tour.  
Yes I am addicted.  
Yes the first half of this chapter is thanks to Mario Kart.  
Also Grover lives in the apartment too and we need some of the Grover/Percy/Annabeth friendship/bonding time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper squealed beside her and Annabeth was thankful for the basically empty café because they would most definitely be causing a scene right about now. Piper ran up to the boy and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. When they separated, Piper gave a light punch on his arm that he overexaggerated about, a lot.  
"Valdez? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
"Getting coffee, obviously." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Not in the café, here, on campus, in New York?"  
"Didn't you hear, Leo Valdez is a college student baby," he winked at Piper seductively, and at that she just rolled her eyes and snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was late, sorry.  
Also I wrote this with the 'Lemonade Mouth' movie playlist on.

It was two days before Halloween and Annabeth was one more jump scare away from punching someone. Honestly, who thought that it was a good idea to make a holiday of scaring the shit out of people. April fool's day was bad enough. Don't get her wrong though, she didn't hate the holiday itself, just the idiots who took it upon themselves to run around campus, dressed as the walking dead or killer clowns, jumping out at everyone who walks around a corner. She might actually enjoy it if she wasn't running on 3 hours of sleep and six cups of coffee. And what made it infinitely worse Piper and Percy have made a bet on how much times they can scare Annabeth and get it on camera. Percy was currently winning at 6-7. To say Piper was bitter was an understatement. She regretted ever introducing them to each other.

Speaking of the devil, Piper ran up to Annabeth. "Hey," she said falling into step beside her.

"Given up already or just not in the mood?" Annabeth asked in lieu of hello.

Piper laughed. "Oh, please. I'm no where near giving up. Still got two more days until its over babe, be prepared."

Annabeth groaned. They walked along and chatted about everything and anything back to Annabeth's apartment. Half way there they stopped in the coffee shop that Piper's blue eyed boy-crush worked. They got in line but before they could order Annabeth heard a voice shout.

"No, fucking way. I don't believe my eyes. Is that Piper Motherfucking McLean." Annabeth immediately went into defensive mode. She knew who Piper's father was and Piper was recognised quiet a lot, but she knew how much Piper hated it and how it sometimes got out of control. She looked over at Piper but instead of the usual annoyed/frustrated look she got when recognized she had a shit eating grin on her face.

She finally found the face that belonged to the voice. It was a small elfish looking boy, with a brown, mop of hair on his head. His skin was a dark colour and his mouth was quirked in a grin that meant trouble. Looking closely she realised that it was the smile Piper had when she first met her.

Piper squealed beside her and Annabeth was thankful for the basically empty café because they would most definitely be causing a scene right about now. Piper ran up to the boy and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. When they separated, Piper gave a light punch on his arm that he overexaggerated about, a lot.

"Valdez? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Getting coffee, obviously." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not in the café, here, on campus, in _New York_?"

"Didn't you hear, Leo Valdez is a college student baby," he winked at Piper seductively, and at that she just rolled her eyes and snorted.

Annabeth was now next in line so she ordered her coffee from Piper's blue eyed boy.

"Do they know each other?" he asked nodding towards Piper and Leo.

"Clearly," Annabeth said. "Why do you know him?"

"He's my roommate, moved in about three weeks ago."

Before Annabeth could comment any further, Piper and Leo joined her at the counter.

"Annabeth meet my good old friend Leo Valdez."

Annabeth shook his calloused hand, "Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet ya," he said and then turned to blue eyes. "Jason, buddy, did you know Piper went to school here?"

Jason put his hands up mock salute. "I didn't know her name, just her face." He said and if Annabeth saw correctly, she thought she saw the tip of his ears turn a dark red. Interesting. Leo must have seen it because his smile turned into a teasing grin. 

"Well, she does have a pretty face, its easy to get distracted." and this time Jason was definitely blushing.

Annabeth laughed and checked her watch. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't meant to stay here so long. "I have to go," she told Piper apologetically.

Piper waved her off, "No problem, I'll catch up with you later right?"

Annabeth nodded, said her goodbyes and then walked out the door. When she reached the apartment she just got there in time to run straight into Grover who was half way out the door, Juniper and Percy behind him. 

"Good I'm not too late," she said. Grover smiled at her and out down the bag in his hand and pulled Annabeth into an embrace. When they pulled apart Annabeth said, "be safe ok? And come back because I might kill Percy if you're not there to play referee." Grover snorted at that and Percy let out an amused huff that he tried to pass as annoyance.

"I need to go now, but try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Its only two weeks." Grover said picking back up his bag.

"No promises," Percy said which earned him a light slap on his arm from Annabeth.

They all hugged one more time and said their goodbyes until it was just Annabeth and Percy left. Percy looked at Annabeth, "Pizza?" he asked. Annabeth let out a sigh and a smile. Its like he read her mind. "Only if theirs pineapple," she said because she knew it would annoy him. As expected he made a gagging motion. "Gross," he said. "Absolutely not." But when he put in the order, Annabeth heard the half pineapple half pepperoni pizza he ordered.

* * *

The next morning Annabeth was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch while watching the episode of 'Grey's Anatomy' she missed the night before when a loud banging came from the door. Annabeth sighed and put down her bowl to open the door and almost get knocked down by Piper trying to barge into her apartment.

"Tell me you have a Halloween costume," she said.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast, "Why hello to you, please come in."

Now it was Piper who rolled her eyes. She plopped down onto the couch beside Annabeth, making some milk slosh out of the bowl. Annabeth sent a glare her way.

"So do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?" Annabeth asked.

"Have a Halloween costume?"

Annabeth snorted. "No why would I?"

"Because Leo told me about this party he's going to tonight and you get free drinks for the night if you have the best costume."

"You only want to go because Jason will be there," Annabeth deadpanned. Piper's cheeks flushed.

"That's not the only reason, just one of them," she mumbled.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but you owe me." Annabeth said pointing a strict finger at Piper. Piper just grinned, "Yes ma'am."

They sat and watched the rest of the episode before going to the store to buy Annabeth her costume. When they got to the store, Piper went browsing through costumes occasionally throwing one back at Annabeth, while Annabeth followed behind her uninterested, or so she pretended to be. As much as Annabeth hated the scary and spooky part of Halloween, she adored the dressing up, not that she'd ever tell Piper. She's never hear the end of it otherwise. But Annabeth had always loved the idea of being someone else for the night. Anybody she wanted.

She remembered when she was in 2nd grade and every girl dressed up as a Disney princess and every boy was either Spider-Man or batman. But not Annabeth, she had come dressed up as Amelia Earhart. She had loved it. All the others made fun of her and at the time she hated that costume and she had come home after school crying, giving out to her dad for not getting her a princess dress. But now, Annabeth realised that that was her favourite costume ever, simply because her dad helped her make it. That is only one of the few happy memories she has of her parents. 

Piper threw another costume at Annabeth, snapping her out of her daze. She shoved her towards the dressing room and after Annabeth tried on multiple outfits [a cowboy, a mummy and a carton of milk among her favourites] and modeled them for Piper who sat down and rated the costumes. They finally agreed on a Greek goddess costume that included a flowy, white dress with a slit going down the whole left leg. 

On the way out Piper picked up some golden glitter, essential for the costume she said, and a golden headpiece. They payed and went back to the apartment.

* * *

Percy wasn't at the apartment as he had swim practise so the girls had the place to themselves. They connected music to the speaker, got out the costumes and their make up and got to setting up. Annabeth took a quick shower beforehand, Piper had one before coming over. When she came out she was only wearing her underwear which included a matching knickers and strapless bra, Piper was talking to someone and thinking she was on the phone, Annabeth walked to where she left Piper. Only Piper wasn't on the phone, she was talking to Percy. 

She stopped for a minute, frozen in place and that's when Percy saw her. He looked away almost immediately, but not before, Annabeth noticed, he quickly looked her from head to toe. Annabeth rushed back to her room to throw on her robe to the sound of Piper's amused cackle. When Annabeth returned she gave Percy a sheepish smile, in which he returned. There was an awkward silence but _thank god for Piper_, Annabeth thought, as Piper broke the tension with,

"You have any plans tonight?" she asked Percy.

He just shook his head, "nope," he said emphasizing the '_p_ ' sound.

It was then Annabeth noticed the mischievous glint in Piper's eyes. "Do you have a Halloween costume?" she asked.

Annabeth took it back _take her back_, she thought, she prayed, but she knew t was too late because Piper didn't miss a beat when Percy shook his head.

"Well then, I guess we have some shopping to so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for some Piper/Leo friendship? No? Well too bad I love them too much.  
Also I love strong, independent Piper who is also a makeup genius. But I mean it is in he blood ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even two seconds later did Piper come up to her.
> 
> "You can thank me later," she said smugly.
> 
> Annabeth didn't look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."
> 
> Piper scoffed at that. "Oh, plea-" she stopped when she saw Annabeth's face she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, Ok. But if you don't know yet then, you will." and with that cryptic message she walked away into the middle of the two rooms.
> 
> "Ok kids, mommy's got a blonde beach boy to seduce so lets go party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late I had exams.

While Piper and Percy went out in search for Percy's costume, Annabeth went about getting ready. She wanted to start with her hair and make-up so she threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She let her hair dry naturally as she got a bite to eat (some left over Chinese food from the night before). By the time Piper and Percy got back Annabeth was half-way through straightening her hair. When she was done straightening it she had to curl it to get what Piper called 'the whole drop dead goddess vibe'.

When her hair was done she sat down and let Piper do her make-up. Although she knew Piper hated being compared to her mother, God does Annabeth know the feeling, she couldn't help but think of Piper's mother just then. The way they both had very different make-up and clothing styles but were equally as talented. Annabeth had only met the famous Aphrodite of 'Aphrodite's skincare and make-up collection' but the woman had managed to make every single one of Annabeth's insecurities jump put at once. The woman was flawless, in looks anyways, and everything Annabeth was taught she had to be growing up. Tall, skinny, perfect skin, curves in all the right places. Annabeth hated that she wanted to be her. The only thing Annabeth could admire about the woman was that she ignored everyone who told her she couldn't have her own business and then created a multi-million dollar company anyway.

That was Annabeth's dream, not to have a multi-million dollar make-up company, no, not that. Her dream was to prove everyone who told her she couldn't do something, wrong. To prove Annabeth can be just as successful as any man. And she'll do it too. She can feel it. Her time is coming and she won't let anything stop her.

Piper finished her make-up and then started on her own. Annabeth looked in the mirror. She'll admit, she was once again amazed at the wonders make-up can go to transform a person's face, but Annabeth wasn't unrecognisable. In fact it was very obviously her, but all her features were magnified. The gold on her eyelids and cheekbones made her eyes look bigger, darker. The contouring made her jawline stand out. 'Sharp enough to cut through a melon' Piper had said.

Annabeth moved away from the mirror and went to get changed. When she came back out in her gown and headpiece, Piper was applying fake blood onto Percy who, by the looks of it, was dressed as a zombie cowboy. Annabeth couldn't help but stare at him. Not only did he look ridiculous with the over-the-top amount of fake blood and fake cuts/gashes scattered on his body but he was wearing flannel shirt that was wide open showing off his incredible swimmers body.

She quickly moved her stare from Percy's abs to Piper when she heard a 'very discrete' cough. Piper was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Percy's head also popped up when Piper coughed and when he saw Annabeth standing there his mouth opened and for a moment he was speechless. "Wow," he said.

Annabeth felt her neck flush and gave him a shy smile before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Not even two seconds later did Piper come up to her.

"You can thank me later," she said smugly.

Annabeth didn't look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Piper scoffed at that. "Oh, plea-" she stopped when she saw Annabeth's face she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, Ok. But if you don't know yet then, you will." and with that cryptic message she walked away into the middle of the two rooms.

"Ok kids, mommy's got a blonde beach boy to seduce so lets go party."

* * *

It took Leo Valdez not even five minutes to find the trio and steal Piper away, leaving Annabeth and Percy at the party together. They made their way to the drinks table and as they made their way over Annabeth could feel all the eyes following them from all around the room. She doesn't blame them, she'd probably stare at Percy as well if it wouldn't be awkward. When they reached the table Annabeth got a can and handed another one to Percy which he took gratefully. _God, _Annabeth thought, _I'm so bored I've already drove him to drink and we haven't even been here five minutes. _After what must have been the most awkward silence ever a group cheer came from the corner of the room, where a big group of people stood.

Curious, Annabeth started in that direction, Percy close on her heels. When they reached the group, Annabeth used her elbows to force her way towards the centre where a beer pong table was set up and two boys who looked identical where taking money from some sullen looking students.

"Alright," one of the boys clapped. "Who's next." When nobody made their way towards the table the two boys looked delighted with themselves. The smaller of the two turned to the other, "Looks like we're too good," he said. The other boy laughed. "Either that or everyone here is a coward." They both laughed at that.

The crowd around them started to disperse when Annabeth walked forward. "I'll do it." She said and it was moments like this when she hated the way she could never seem to pass up a challenge.

One of the boys raised his eyebrow at her. "You need a partner." he said looking amused.

Annabeth was just about to snap at him that she could beat both of their asses fine on her own when a voice behind her said, "I'll be her partner," said the voice. Annabeth turned around, a smile already on her face because she knew who's voice that belonged to. Percy up to stand beside her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Alright," one of the boys said, "I'm Connor, this is Travis." he pointed to his brother.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Alright, Annabeth, Percy," said Travis. "Show us what you've got."

Annabeth and Percy were surprisingly good at beer bong. The two teams easily matched. The Stoll brothers could definitely hold their alcohol but they had nothing on Percy who still looked as sober as when he started even after downing four shots in a row. Annabeth, unfortunately, was not as good as holding her liquor. She wasn't black out drunk yet, but drunk enough that she wasn't as steady on her feet than when she started. On the bright side though, drunk Annabeth was surprisingly good at beer pong.

They were down to one cup each. Connor had just missed his shot and now it was up to Percy to see who took the victory. If they won, they would be the first people who played the Stolls to have won. They would go down in history.

"Alright," Annabeth slurred. She was standing right beside Percy, as he was bending down to get ready to take his shot. "You've got this. Ok. I believe in you. And if you miss, you can start looking for a new apartment." Percy laughed at that. "Do I at least get to keep Grover?" He asked teasingly. Annabeth looked offended and put her hand over her heart. "Absolutely not!" She exclaimed.

Percy chuckled at that and then took his shot. It was like time slowed down then. The ball moving in slow motion towards the cup before the ball landed in the cup. The crowd went wild. The Stolls faces were disbelieving. Annabeth was ecstatic. She threw herself at Percy and he lifted her u and spun her around. Annabeth was screaming with glee. When Percy put Annabeth down, her arms still around his neck and his hands still on her waist. She threw her head back and laughed more than she had in a long time.

She looked back to Percy who was grinning like an idiot. Somewhere in the background she heard someone announce karaoke. Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him over to watch. They watched person after person get up and sing their heart's out. The majority of them sucked, but the ones who sucked were much more entertaining to watch than the people who could actually sing.

They sat close together on a couch, getting up to get drinks every so often and acted as judges of karaoke. All in all, they had a great time. Annabeth might've had one too many drinks because all of a sudden, she was one of the fools singing their hearts out on stage. She could see Percy sitting where she left him, laughing when he recognised her. She gave him a little wave and then started singing. 

In her defence, Victoria Justice's 'Freak the Freak Out' was iconic and she couldn't be blamed for her atrocious singing. As she got more and more into the song she heard the crowd sing along with her, but they didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to Annabeth in that moment was Percy and his ridiculously handsome smile and the way his eyes sparkled and did things to Annabeth that she knew shouldn't happen, but she couldn't help it. She felt her own grin widen.

When she finished her song she bowed for the crowd and they went wild. As she stepped off the stage, people crowded around her to tell her how good she was or how pretty she was. She ignored them all and went to where Percy was currently making his way to her. When they reached each other Annabeth didn't let him say anything but grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Annabeth said pulling his hand after him. "Let's dance." So that's what they did. They danced and drank and laughed and danced some more. She remembered dancing and laughing with Percy. She thinks she danced with Piper at one stage as well but she honestly couldn't be sure. But she stayed dancing with Percy until suddenly it was two o'clock in the morning and the alcohol in Annabeth's system turned her mood from a drunken buzz to a tired, drunk woman.

It must have been very clear on her face because Percy appeared then with a bottle of water in hand and told her to drink. She took it gratefully and nearly downed to whole bottle then but Percy stopped her before she chocked herself to death. "Come on," he said. "Lets get you home." Annabeth nodded and let him lead her out of the building and into the night air.

There were a few stragglers outside but most were inside still jumping to the beat of the music. When the reached the end of the driveway Annabeth turned to Percy. "Whabou Pipes?" she slurred. Percy looked down at her and said softly, "She left with Jason and Leo about an hour ago. I told her I'd keep an eye on you."

Annabeth looked at him and slowly brought her hand up to his check and told him earnestly. "You, Percy Jackson, are a very kind person." Or that's what she thought she said, the alcohol in her system making her words slur together. By some miracle, Annabeth made it back to the apartment without throwing up or passing out. She did stumble and fall around the place but luckily Percy was always there to catch her before she hit the ground.

When they walked into the apartment the first thing Annabeth did was kick off her heels and strip off her dress, right there in the middle of the living room. Percy looked stunned as a drunk Annabeth stood in the middle of the apartment in nothing but her knickers and a strapless bra. She walked towards the kitchen and searched the fridge, suddenly hungry. When she found nothing there she turned around to find Percy standing exactly where she left him, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly.

Annabeth yawned. "ight," she said. "Imma go to bed." She walked over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "Gnigh," she mumbled. She walked down to her room and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. But if she had stayed any longer and looked at Percy, she would've seen him with a small, shy smile with a hand on his cheek exactly where she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for part!Annabeth? No? Well you get her anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth woke up the next morning feeling like somebody had hit her in the head with a sledgehammer. Her head was pounding. She groaned and rolled over to check the time and sitting there on her bedside table was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Left there by what must’ve been a guardian angel. And she suspected that that angel’s name was Percy Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware for some chaos and emotional Annabeth :)

Annabeth woke up the next morning feeling like somebody had hit her in the head with a sledgehammer. Her head was pounding. She groaned and rolled over to check the time and sitting there on her bedside table was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Left there by what must’ve been a guardian angel. And she suspected that that angel’s name was Percy Jackson.  
  
She popped some pills and downed the glass of water before tearing herself out of bed and heading towards the kitchen/living room. There, standing at the stove, was Percy. He must’ve heard her come in because he turned and gave her a small smile.  
  
“So?” he asked. “How’s the life of the party this morning.” Annabeth groaned and fell back onto the couch.  
  
“How bad was I?” she asked miserably.  
  
“Honestly, you’re a fun drunk. It’s like this wild side of you is let loose when you have a gallon of alcohol in you.” Annabeth groaned again.  
  
Percy handed Annabeth a cup of coffee, which she took gratefully before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. They sat in silence.   
  
This is nice Annabeth thought. Comfortable. And deep down, some part of her should’ve been panicking or a voice at the back of her head telling to ‘get out’ or ‘stop, you can’t let anyone close.’ But that almost permanent feeling wasn’t there, and she couldn’t help but think that she could get used to this.  
  
She looked over at Percy, who was quietly drinking his coffee while looking out the window. Annabeth had known from the moment she saw him that he was handsome, but she hadn’t noticed how beautiful he was. His eyes sparkled like the sun’s reflection on a clear sea. He had sun-freckles along his nose, which was odd considering he grew up in New York City. His hair was a bit too long and he needed a haircut, but she couldn’t help wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. She hadn’t realised Percy was looking back at her, a soft smile playing at his lips.  
  
“Thank you,” Annabeth said. “For taking care of me last night.”  
  
Percy nudged her with his foot. “What are friends for.”  
  
Annabeth let out a small chuckle and looked back at Percy. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something. Just when he opened his mouth a loud knocking came from the door. Bot Annabeth and Percy’s heads flew around to look at the door. Percy looked at Annabeth raising an eyebrow as if asking are you expecting anyone? Annabeth shrugged back in answer.  
  
When Percy opened the door, Piper came storming in. She didn’t even glance at Percy before rushing past him. “I slept with him.” She announced.  
  
Annabeth mouth dropped open. She wanted to say something, but she was speechless. She saw Percy in a similar situation out of the corner of her eye. When she finally found her voice, she asked “Who?”  
  
“Jason,” Piper said in a small voice.  
  
“You slept with Jason!” Annabeth exclaimed. “What happened to the ‘I’m going to take it slow’?”  
  
Piper sighed defeated. “I don’t know, it just kind of happened and we were both drunk and when you and Percy left, I just danced with him and one thing led to another and-”  
  
“Dot, dot, dot?” Annabeth asked.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. You slept with Jason last night,” Piper nodded. “and you stayed the night?” Piper nodded. “and you really like him?” Piper nodded. “Then what the fuck are you doing here with me and Percy and not with him?”  
  
Piper sighed again, “He had an exam he couldn’t miss, or at least that’s what he told me. Oh my god, what if he didn’t have an exam, what if he just didn’t like me and thought it was a mistake and never wants to see me again. What if-”  
  
Piper was cut off from a close mental breakdown by Percy who said, “This is Jason Grace we’re talking about right?”   
  
Piper looked shocked to see Percy, probably haven forgotten he existed but nodded all the same.  
  
“Then he wasn’t lying, he really does have an exam.”  
  
Piper didn’t look convinced. “How do you know?”  
  
“He’s in the same class as my friend Frank, plus I’ve known Jason for like 3 years. Rival high schools. The exam is like half of their half-term grade, I’m surprised he went out last night, that’s not like Jason. The only time he really goes out is with friends or this one time when he was trying to impress this gir-” Percy stopped talking. “He wasn’t lying.”  
  
Piper now had the biggest smile on her face. She wiped her tears and stood up. “All right, I’m done crying in your living room now.”  
  
Annabeth caught her hand as she began to move away. “You sure your okay?” Piper gave her hand a small squeeze. “I am now, thanks for listening to me rant but I’m done now, and I desperately need a shower. I’ll see you later?”  
  
Annabeth nodded and Piper left. When the door closed Percy looked at Annabeth. “That was-”  
  
“Chaotic?” Annabeth offered.  
  
“Yes, chaotic. That was chaotic.”  
  
“That’s Piper,” Annabeth said fondly. She got up, “I need a shower, you going to be here when I come out?” Annabeth doesn’t know why she asked really, she just did.  
  
Percy smiled, “Where else would I be?” he said cheekily.  
  
Annabeth gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and went towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

The weeks between Halloween and Christmas flew by. Grover came home not long after the party. Percy and Grover both went home for Thanksgiving, while Annabeth spent hers with Piper in her apartment. All in all, it wasn’t that bad of a day.  
  
It also felt that something had changer between Percy and her. They were closer than ever; she’d even go as far as calling him one of her best friends. The two of them would stay up late and watch movies or sometimes just talk about nothing in particular.  
  
One time they had ended up talking about what would happen if there was a zombie apocalypse. The next morning Grover had found the two of them passed out together on the couch.  
  
Annabeth had gotten the call, a week before her finals began. She had been expecting the call and shouldn’t have been upset or surprised with its contents. Her dad was bringing her stepmom and stepbrothers to Hawaii for Christmas this year, so they won’t be home. ‘I hope to see you at New Year,’ her dad said. Not even an invitation. Typical.  
  
That day Percy found her standing in the kitchen, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
“Hey,” he had said softly. “Are you okay?”  
  
And he had asked it so softly that she had just broke down then and there. He had come over and wrapped his arms around her. Gently smoothing her hair and telling her that ‘everything will be alright,’ and that ‘you don’t have to talk about it but I’m here if you want to.’  
  
It had taken Annabeth maybe five minutes to compose herself. She wiped her eyes, thanked Percy and left him in the kitchen, not telling him anything, no matter how much she wanted to because she didn’t want him to look at her with pity. Didn’t want him to think about how much of a burden she must be if her own family didn’t want her.  
  
The call she didn’t expect though came two days before Christmas. Grover had already gone home for the holidays with Juniper, so it was just Percy and her left. Percy was leaving for home tomorrow after his last exam and Annabeth was spending Christmas with Piper in her dad’s log cabin up in Montana. They were also leaving tomorrow and coming back on the 29th so Piper can spend the New Year with Jason, who she was now dating.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen counter, studying her notes when the call came in. She looked at the number ID. She let herself have a moment of confusion before picking up the phone.  
  
“Mom?” she asked.  
  
Percy who was sitting on the couch, doing his own studying looked over to her in a silent question if he should leave. Annabeth shook her head, so he went back to his books.  
  
“Annabeth, I was wondering if you had any plans for the New Year?”  
  
This shocked Annabeth. She hadn’t heard from her mother in almost two years and here she was asking if she had any New Years plans as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
“Hello, Annabeth. Are you there?” her mother asked impatiently.   
  
“Oh um, no I don’t.”  
  
“Great, I’m hosting a ball for many of my clients and acquaintances and I think that this would be a very good opportunity for you to get your name out there. I’ll email you on the address and I assume you will want to bring someone, so I’ll send you the tickets. I’ll also pay for your plane tickets and hotel. I’ve got to go now but I’ll see you at New Year.” And without waiting for a reply, her mother hung up.  
  
She doesn’t know how long she stood there, looking at her phone. It must’ve been longer than she thought because Percy was suddenly opposite her asking if everything was alright.  
  
“Hypothetically,” she said. “What would you do if your mother, who you haven’t heard from in almost two years, just offered to fly you and a friend to a ball, that could be a really good opportunity to better your future career, and pay for everything.” She looked at Percy’s face.   
  
“Well,” he said slowly. “Hypothetically, it sounds like this mother is trying to make an effort,” Annabeth must’ve made a face at that because Percy then added, “I think that this person should go, if not to make up with their mother then to help their career because you never know when an opportunity like this may arise again.”  
  
Annabeth thought about this for a moment. “Your right,” she said. “I don’t have to actually make up with my mother, I just have to be civil with her for a couple of days and I can make incredible connections if I go.”   
  
“Thank you,” she said to Percy. He just waved her off and went back to his work.  
  
Annabeth tried to focus on her studies but couldn’t help thinking about all the things that could go bad. She tried to think of who to bring. Piper was with Jason, Thalia was in Europe, Selena was spending her first New Year with Charles, Malcom might be there, she thought, she prayed. But that’s a risk she didn’t want to take.  
“Hey,” she asked. “Do you have any plans for New Years?”  
  
Percy looked at her curiously. “Not yet, why?”  
  
“Because I don’t think I can face my mother alone.”  
  
Realizing what she was asking Annabeth quickly scurried over to his side and said. “Look I know you probably can think of millions if better things to do during New Years than spend it at a ball with obnoxious, rich people but you’d really be doing me a solid. And everything is paid for, the plane, the hotel, I’m sure I can even get my mom to buy you a new tux, just please say yes.”  
  
Percy thought about it for a minute. He sighed and smiled at her. “When do we leave?”  
  
Annabeth was so happy she could kiss him. In fact, that is exactly what she did. She placed a quick peck to his cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my god, you are an angel Percy Jackson.” She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Percy just laughed and hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper a.k.a the chaotic cock-blocker.  
Also I know its not Christmas but that's probably when the next chapter will be up because of school *ewww school*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t look half bad yourself, Jackson.” Annabeth joked but the truth was that Percy looked gorgeous in his suit. It was a simple black jacket and white shirt with a black dickie bow to complete the look. But the way it clung to his body, it was such a perfect fit, it complimented every bit of his swimmers’ body. And his eyes seemed a much brighter shade of green hidden behind lashes that every girl would kill for.
> 
> He held out his arm. “Shall we?”
> 
> Annabeth slipped her arm through his. “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited ball/gala/dance scene. Enjoy.

Today was the day. She would see her mother for the first time in almost a decade. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was tossing and turning all night with nerves. What would she expect? Would her mother even talk to her? Would she even acknowledge her? She was brought out of her spiralling thoughts by Percy returning with their coffees.

Their flight left in a little over an hour, but Annabeth had been here for the past two. Her stress wasn’t helping her ADHD and she couldn’t stay still. She was pretty sure that coffee was probably a bad idea, but she couldn’t care less. She was too busy thinking about all the possibilities of what could go wrong in the next couple days.

Percy sat down beside her. “Here,” he said handing her a cup of coffee. He himself had gotten a hot chocolate. They sat in silence, Annabeth’s freshly manicured nails tapping on the arm of the chair and Percy’s leg bouncing up and down at an untimely pace. That got her attention.

“Nervous?” she asked.

Percy head whipped around to look at her. “What?”

She pointed to his leg, “Nervous?” she asked again.  
He looked down at his own leg and was surprised to see it bouncing. “Oh, I’m, uh, not a big fan of planes. Don’t really like being trapped in a metal cage thousands of feet above ground.”

“You know,” Annabeth began. “There is a one in eleven million chances of dying on a plane. You’re much more likely to die in a car than a plane.”

Percy let out an amused huff. “Tell that to my grandparents.”

“What?”

“My grandparents died in a plane crash.” And if realising what he said, Percy looked appalled. “Wow, that was really insensitive and inappropriate. I mean they did die in a plane crash, but I shouldn’t make a joke out of it. I promise I’m not like, an asshole. I just make inappropriate jokes when I’m nervous.”

“It’s okay, I don’t think you’re an asshole.”

Percy sighed in relief, “Oh thank god.”

Just then an announcement came ‘can flight 202 from New York to Washington please start boarding thank you.’ Percy and Annabeth got up an made their way to the plane. When on the plane, Annabeth realised that Percy wasn’t exaggerating about his fear of flying. He had such a tight grip on the arm of his chair that his knuckles had gone completely white. Annabeth gently placed her hand over his in silent support. He shot her a thin smile. When the flight took off, Annabeth felt Percy’s hand clasp around hers in a bone crushing squeeze. She gave him a small squeeze in return.

An hour and a half later they grounded, and Percy looked as if he was about to kiss the ground with relief. There was a chauffer there to collect them and he brought them to the hotel. The hotel was a five-star building with one of the best chefs in the country. There room or rooms she should say consisted of a massive sitting room area and an equally big kitchen. There was a full wall window as well. Unfortunately, there was only one master bed, but it was big enough that six grown men could fit in it comfortably.

The bathroom was, in Percy’s words, bigger than his entire childhood home.

They ordered room service before starting to get ready. Annabeth was hoping that they’d get in the day before the party, but Percy couldn’t come until the day of, so they were running a bit short on time.

Annabeth hopped in the shower first. The minute the hot water rolled off her, she instantly felt some of the tension in her shoulders leave. She’d always loved the water. The sea, lake, pool or even a shower, didn’t matter. She had once tried out for them swim team but quickly found out that despite how much she loved the water, let’s just say she isn’t a fish.

She hopped out of the shower in nothing but a towel and didn’t miss Percy’s quick once over. She smiled smugly to herself. While Percy was in the shower, Annabeth started on her hair and make-up. Oh, how she longed for Piper in that moment. At the end of it though she was pretty, proud of how it turned out.

Percy was now out of the shower and already to go with his suit on and hair done. Boys had it much too easy, Annabeth thought as she squeezed into her tight-fitting red gown that Piper had helped her pick out. She slipped on her heels and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Not too shabby!  
She walked out and Percy glanced at her. His mouth opened and his eyes widened. It would’ve been much more flattering if there wasn’t a leftover pizza slice halfway into his mouth.

“So,” she gave him a twirl. “How do I look?”

Putting down his pizza he said, “Stunning.” And it sounded so sincere that Annabeth felt a blush creep up her neck.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Jackson.” Annabeth joked but the truth was that Percy looked gorgeous in his suit. It was a simple black jacket and white shirt with a black dickie bow to complete the look. But the way it clung to his body, it was such a perfect fit, it complimented every bit of his swimmers’ body. And his eyes seemed a much brighter shade of green hidden behind lashes that every girl would kill for.

He held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Annabeth slipped her arm through his. “We shall.”

* * *

When they got to the venue, they were instantly surrounded by an influx of extremely well dressed, wealthy assholes. Annabeth hated events like there where people with money met with other people with money and basically compared dick sizes while their wives, who are half their age, laugh at their inappropriate and offensive jokes internally wanted them to die so that they’re the wealthy assholes.

Annabeth grabbed a glass of champagne from a server and downed it in one go.

“Having fun?” Percy teased.

She gave him a thin smile before flipping him off. He just gave her a hearty chuckle. Suddenly she saw her. There with her back to Annabeth but her none the less. Annabeth would notice that blonde hair anywhere. She had the same hair, for god’s sake.  
Percy turned around to see what had suddenly made Annabeth tense up.

“Is that her?” he asked.

“The one and only.” Annabeth quickly turned her back to her mother. “Oh my god, I can’t do this, I just can’t. I mean I haven’t spoken to her in nearly two years and haven’t seen her in person since I was like ten years old. Percy, I can’t do this, I need to leave.”

Percy who was now standing in-front of her softly took her hand. “I don’t think you have time,” he said and looked over her shoulder.  
Annabeth turned around and saw her mother walking towards her. She took a step back, right into Percy but neither of them moved. Percy slipped a hand around her waist.

“Annabeth,” her mother said with a curt nod.

“Mom,” Annabeth said tensely.

“Who’s that?” she nodded her head in Percy’s direction.

Percy stuck out his hand. “Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you ma’am.” He said ever so charmingly.

Her mother gave Percy’s hand, giving it a questioning look before shaking it once, and once only, before turning back to Annabeth.

“I hope your making your rounds. There are a lot of people who would be willing to take a chance on you if they know you’re my daughter. It will help take off your career.”

“Because my skill and talent isn’t enough?” Annabeth asked, suddenly very angry.

“Pardon?” her mother asked, confused.

“I have to name drop and tell everyone that I’m the daughter of the all-knowing god that is Athena of Athena’s Architecture to be successful because I’ll never make it on my own. Great, thanks for the support.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Really, because it sounds like it.”

“Well it is obvious that you can’t have a professional conversation right now, so come and find me when you mature. Until then, pretend I don’t exist.” And with that Athena turned on her heels and left.

Annabeth turned around and grabbed another glass of champagne, downing it in one go.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” she told Percy, but he just shrugged it off.

“I’ve seen a lot of worse parent-children fights,” Annabeth looked at him funnily. As far as she was aware Percy had an amazing relationship with his parents. She was about to ask him about it but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

“What was that about, Mom looks fit for murder.”

Annabeth turned and came face to face with half-brother. “Malcom,” she said and threw her arms around his neck.

He gave her a quick squeeze in return. When they were done Malcom looked at Percy.

“Who’s this?” he asked side eyeing Annabeth.

“Malcom meet Percy, Percy, my half-brother Malcom.” They shook hands.

“Older, prettier, overall more superior half-brother,” he sent Annabeth a wink in which she returned to him with an eyeroll. “Well I just came over to say hi and find out the name of your arm candy and seeing as I have now done that, you’ll have to excuse me. Disadvantages of beings Mom’s heir is doing all the dirty work. I’ll probably be too busy to catch up with you properly tonight but call me in the morning and we can go out for lunch or something, Ok, great. Goodbye.” And with that he was gone.  
The rest of the night went reasonably well. They danced and they drank but Annabeth was on edge the entire night. She didn’t relax until they were driving away from the party in a taxi. By the time they made it up to their hotel room it was nearly 2 o’clock in the morning.

Annabeth kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen where she continued to the fridge where her leftover pizza was. Percy watched her from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Annabeth shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about. She didn’t want to think about it. Not right now. She was way to tired and she was still slightly tipsy from earlier. She put down the pizza and caught Percy’s eyes. They were filled with a black kind of hunger. The look sent a shiver down Annabeth’s spine. It was probably the alcohol in her system that gave her the courage, but she walked up to Percy, barely a hairs breath away.

“If you don’t want to talk,” Percy said, his voice low and husky that made Annabeth’s stomach pool with want. “then what do you want to do?”  
Annabeth reached her hand out and placed it on Percy’s neck, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“I want to forget about her. I want to have fun at least once tonight.”

That hunger in Percy’s eyes seemed to increase. She wasn’t entirely sure who made the first move but suddenly Annabeth had Percy’s lips on her. Kissing her passionately, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. Annabeth kissed back just as passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck trying to get as close to him as possible.  
Annabeth has kissed quite a few people in her life, but they’ve never felt like this. This kiss felt like it was a fight to live or die. Like she stuck in a current, like she was drowning, and Percy was the only thing letting her breath. Like he was her oxygen, like she needed him to survive.

Percy shrugged out of his jacket and Annabeth started at his shirt, never breaking their kiss. Once his shirt was off Annabeth finally pulled back to get a look at him. Its not like she’s never seen him shirtless before, they lived together for god’s sake. It was inevitable. But when she looked at his almost perfectly sculpted body all she could think of was I want to know what that feels like.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Percy play with the zip on her dress. He was looking at her in question. Annabeth nodded and that was all he needed to undress her. So now Annabeth stood in front of a shirtless Percy with just her knickers and bra on. He stared at her so long, Annabeth started to get self-conscious. As if sensing her unease, Percy dipped his head and kissed her again, just as passionately as before.

“Beautiful,” he whispered against her lips.

That was all Annabeth needed to hear. Percy grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. There he gently laid her on the bed. Annabeth looked at him and saw a smug grin twitch on his lips. She was about to complain but Percy was suddenly on top of her, kissing and biting her neck.  
She threw her head back and bit her lip to stop the moans that were trying to escape her. Percy moved from her neck to her breasts and continued his trail down her stomach to her thighs. He kissed and bit each one, but never where she wanted him. For the rest of the night they took turns tearing each other apart before putting each other back just to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a seperate smut chapter idk tell me what you want I will [hopefully] comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know the title is unoriginal but I just thought it would fit lol


End file.
